


Eyes On Me

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn With Allusions To Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A sequel which picks up directly afterSecond First Lookbecause it was such an easy excuse for shameless smut. Madara justreallylikes the way Tobirama looks in those glasses. Tobirama feels sort of the same about Madara in a ponytail.





	Eyes On Me

Madara was starting to think that Hashirama _knew_. His friend wasn’t the most subtle person on the planet and the giant wink he’d given the two of them was just a little too obvious when he dramatically announced he had to pop out to the market for a little while because – _heaven forbid_ – he apparently didn’t have all the right ingredients to make the dessert he was suddenly craving. Since it was eight o’clock in the evening by that point and he had dragged Mito out of the house with him, Madara thought it was fairly safe to say that Hashirama had spotted the way he’d been eyeing Tobirama since he arrived.

It helped nothing that Tobirama seemed to have forgotten he was wearing his glasses and had yet to remove them. Madara had never seen them on him before and assumed he must not like to wear them in public – which made him wonder whether he counted as ‘public’ or not. Did his opinion matter even the smallest bit to this man? They hardly hated each other anymore as they once had but that didn’t mean much.

On the other hand it also didn’t exactly mean much that Madara had never seen them before. The most they usually saw of each other was during meetings, passing each other in the hallways, or the occasional times when they both happened to pop round to Hashirama’s for dinner on the same night. It wasn’t as though he ever saw the man when he was actually getting down to work. For all Madara knew he could have always needed glasses for reading and regularly used them when dealing with paperwork.

Come to think of it, that could explain why he always glared at any reports that someone handed to him during council meetings. Maybe it wasn’t a glare at all but a squint as he tried to read it without the assistance of his glasses. 

What mattered out of all of this was that Hashirama had abandoned him and Madara now found himself alone at the kitchen table across from an equally betrayed looking Tobirama. The younger man was staring at the doorway his brother had disappeared out of with a bemused expression, fingers drumming against a knife which had been missed in the cleanup after dinner.

“I’m not sure what’s gotten in to him but I have the feeling I’m going to want some form of petty revenge for it.” Tobirama blinked when Madara snorted in startled amusement. “I don’t suppose you’d care to help?”

“With pleasure,” Madara purred.

Tobirama opened his mouth to say something then stop to instead give the older man a considering look. It lasted only a few moments before a smirk began to slowly form.

“I’m sure it will be your pleasure indeed.”

“Oh? Do you know something I don’t?” Madara leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, shamelessly intrigued by the way his companion’s voice had suddenly dropped an octave.

“I know lots of things you don’t.” Tobirama mirrored his pose.

“Like what then?”

Smirk widening, Tobirama dipped his head to look up at Madara over the top of his thin black frames. “I know what my _pleasure_ sounds like.” In the time it had taken Madara to take an unsteady breath in, Tobirama had stood up and begun to walk away. “I’d be happy to share that knowledge with you if you were so inclined.”

With a coy look over one shoulder he disappeared around the corner. Madara was out of his seat in less than a heartbeat and hurrying after him without even pausing to give the matter any thought. What was there to think about when an attractive man made such an obvious offer?

Popping around the corner he caught just a flash of white as Tobirama stepped inside one of the bedrooms and strode forward with a confident step to follow. He found the other man lingering next to a perfectly made bed with his shirt undone to drape from his shoulders, standing in profile and teasing Madara with just a peek at what he was about to get his hands on. From just the small bits that he could see, his mouth was already going dry with want.

Tobirama reached up towards his glasses and Madara crossed the room in two steps to press himself against the man’s back and circle that wrist with one hand.

“Leave them on,” he growled. “They suit you.”

His answer was a shuddering breath and the other man’s hips grinding back against him.

“Bold, aren’t you?”

“Hm. Try to tell me you don’t like it,” Tobirama murmured.

Madara grinned, not even deigning to respond to that. It was obvious how much he liked it by how hard he already was, clothbound erection pressing insistently against a deliciously toned ass. He let go of Tobirama’s wrist in favor of placing both hands on his abdomen and slowly sliding them around his waist, widening the part between the sides of his loose shirt. The motion caused the collar to slide down as well and expose a dangerous amount of neck and shoulder, which Madara immediately took advantage of.

Tobirama didn’t quite groan when he felt teeth sink in to the top of his shoulder, it was more of a breathy sigh, but it was far and away the sexiest noise Madara had ever heard in his life. It certainly encouraged him to move slightly to the left and bite down again, sucking at the skin around the teeth marks he left behind. He was absolutely delighted to hear that delicious sound a second time and rewarded his partner by drawing small circles with his thumbs on sharp hipbones. Tobirama leaned farther back in to him and reached one hand up and back to cup the base of Madara’s skull.

“Make you a deal,” he murmured. “I’ll keep the glasses if you keep the ponytail.”

“Really? The ponytail?” Madara paused to run the tip of his nose up the pale neck in front of him before nibbling on a convenient earlobe.

“What can I say; who knew you had such a pretty face hiding under all those tangles?”

Tobirama chuckled, a sound that rumbled through him like late summer thunder, and Madara made a mental note to start wearing his hair up more often if this is what a simple change of style could lead to. Then he set all of his concentration to tracing his fingers down to skim the band of his companion’s pants until he reached the button and fly.

“I’ll bet there’s quite a few parts of _you_ that are pretty.”

Thin fingers popped the button and pulled the fly down teasingly slowly until Tobirama huffed and bucked his hips slightly in a silent demand for him to hurry the hell up. Madara obliged wordlessly, sliding one hand down to trace the shape of the hard cock waiting for his attention. His other hand tugged the separated material out of the way as much as he could until he had room to wrap fingers around his prize and give a few steady pumps.

“You sure do make pretty noises,” he noted when his partner groaned at the sensation.

“I did promise to let you hear them.” Even breathless Tobirama sounded alluring in a manner Madara never would have thought he could.

“Then let’s see what other noises I can get you to make.”

That was the only warning he gave before removing his hand and spinning the younger man around to crush their lips together. At the last second he remembered to tilt his head just so to avoid crushing the glasses in to either of their faces. It might not have mattered though because right from the first touch of soft lips against his own he lost all ability to concentrate on anything else. _Damn_ but this man knew how to kiss.

A moment later it was like a spark had lit the tinder of their arousal. Suddenly things took on a frantic edge, hands pushing at shirts until they were both topless and pulling at trousers as they toppled down on to the bed together, naked as the day they were born. Madara fit himself in between the younger man’s legs and tucked both hands under his knees to pull them open wider. The position put him on obscene display, cock exposed and jutting up over his bare belly, arms gripping the sheets by his sides and bottom lip tucked between his teeth. The black frames of his glasses contrasted so perfectly with his pale skin and the tousled white hair falling across his forehead.

He looked like every fantasy Madara hadn’t known he had until now.

Despite the fact that he was laid out across the bed and spread apart the way he was, Tobirama didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest. He arched his back with a mischievous come-hither look at the man hovering above him. Who was Madara to deny that sort of invitation?

Blood pounding in his veins, Madara learned forward and licked a stripe up the center of the younger man’s chest. Since he happened to already be in the vicinity, he made sure to shift a little to the side and take one small pink nipple in to his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and rolled in between his teeth until his partner was humming in lazy pleasure. Then he began to trail kisses downwards, stopping to lay benediction on each rise of rippling abdominal muscles.

As his kisses moved lower he let go of Tobirama’s knees so the man could shift upwards, farther on to the bed. Conveniently, this also brought Madara closer to his goal. He licked his lips as he paused with his mouth less than an inch away from the tip of his Tobirama’s cock, looking up to meet his eyes and twitch both eyebrows up once in a gesture that could be either mocking or sultry. He’d let Tobirama decide which. Context was everything, after all.

Then with no more warning than that he sank down, swallowing his treat whole in one go. A thrill of satisfaction passed through him as Tobirama gave a shuddering groan, not even attempting to bite down on the noise but letting it fill the air around them. Madara wasted no time setting up a leisurely bobbing rhythm, not in any hurry but at the same time allowing the other man the full benefit of his skillful tongue. Tobirama bucked until his hips had to be held down, then he writhed and released a string of garbled, wordless vowels.

When the younger man started wriggling to one side Madara didn’t think much of it until he felt something cold rap him on the head. Rolling his eyes up without pausing, he saw Tobirama’s head was still thrown back even as a packet of lube was being shoved blindly in his direction. He snatched the offering with a moan that vibrated around the shaft in his mouth and caused Tobirama to shudder and cry out, which only made him moan again.

In truth he was a little sad that he didn’t get to watch his fingers sink inside Tobirama’s body for the first time. Perhaps next time he could convince Tobirama to prepare himself and simply allow Madara to watch; a man could dream if he wanted to and that had always been a favorite fantasy of his. For this time, however, Madara hurried the preparation as much as he dared to, eager to sink inside the tight heat gripping at his fingers like a vice. Tobirama clearly had no problem with it, his entire body tense and twitching, one moment thrusting up in to the warm mouth around his cock and the next grinding down against the fingers inside him.

Madara was actually a little surprised that the younger man didn’t tell him to hurry the hell up and rewarded that show of patience by curling his fingers until he found the man’s prostate, pressing hard against it. The noise Tobirama made and the way he instinctively curled in to himself at the sensation had Madara smiling as he slowly pulled away all points of contact.

Sliding his hands underneath Tobirama’s knees again, he lifted the younger man’s legs to wrap around his waist and braced one of his own knees on the edge of the bed. His partner lifted both hands and took double handfuls of the blanket above his head, try to brace himself, and Madara grinned down at him in a sultry manner. Then he pressed forward and sank inside with a long, drawn out noise that he couldn’t even describe. It felt even more amazing than he had imagined.

Letting his head fall back, Madara closed his eyes as he picked up a steady tempo. He noticed Tobirama sliding a bit on top of the covers despite his bracing grip and used the motion of it to his advantage, letting the natural sway of their movements pull him out farther and press him in deeper with every roll of his hips. That left his hands free to hitch his partner’s legs up just a little bit higher and adjust his angle in small increments, searching for that one spot they both desperately wanted him to find. He knew he’d found it when he felt the slick walls surrounding him clamping down and Tobirama curled in to himself again, yet another cry escaping him.

“Oh fuck,” Tobirama gasped, writhing beneath him. “Too close…too close…”

“Not yet, you don’t,” Madara growled.

Considering how much more stimulation the younger man had received, it made sense that he would reach his peak sooner. But Madara had no intention of allowing the other to cum so much earlier than himself.

Reaching forward, he curled one of his hands around the base of Tobirama’s cock and held just tightly enough to earn himself a shout of frustration. His partner cursed him savagely in what sounded like two different languages and yet couldn’t seem to free his own grip to remove the hand delaying his orgasm. Madara stepped up the pace, thrusting frantically and now unable to take his eyes off of the man he was fucking. Glasses askew and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, teeth bared and jaw clenched in the most desperate expression he’d ever seen, Tobirama had never been more sexy.

Finally he felt tension coiling in his limbs, heat gathering at the base of his spine, and Madara couldn’t help the quiet whine that escaped him as his thighs began to quake. Releasing his forbidding grip, he used the same hand instead to jerk Tobirama off and shivered when the younger man tossed his head back with an unfettered shout, his entire body snapping taut as his orgasm crashed over him.

Only a moment later Madara followed, slamming inside Tobirama one last time before falling still to allow wave after wave of ecstasy to wash through him. He could feel the legs around his waist spasming and fought to stop his own from doing the same. Instead as the rush faded he felt his body collapsing forward and only just barely managed to stop himself from falling down heavily right on to Tobirama’s chest. Considering how the other looked like he was busy projecting on to an astral plane, having the weight of a fully grown man hit him in the chest unexpectedly probably wouldn’t be the best thing for him right then.

Trying to be nice but also not able to hold himself up anymore, Madara slowly lowered his upper body until he lay gently atop of Tobirama’s and buried his face in the other’s neck. He smelled of sweat and cloves and just a hint of some subtle cologne; the scent of him was enough to make Madara’s head spin faster all over again.

It took a few minutes for either of them to come back to themselves. Tobirama managed it first, mewling when Madara shifted where they were still connected to each other.

“Fuck don’t do that,” he gasped. “Sensitive!” Madara chuckled under his breath.

“How am I supposed to get up then?”

“You don’t. We just stay like this forever and never move. I’m pretty sure you just killed me anyway so…”

“I see, I see.” Amused, Madara nuzzled in to the skin his face was already pressed against, dropping soft kisses. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get me to stick around for round two?”

Tobirama gave a contemplative hum, sounding interested. “Now that you mention it, I never did get a chance to play with that hair of yours. Maybe next time I’ll bend you over the footboard and pull that ponytail while I fuck you from behind.”

“Hnnnggg?” Madara’s entire body gave a shudder as he pictured exactly what the younger man was describing for him. “Sweet kami give me five minutes and if that doesn’t happen I will be _very_ put out with you!”

Now it was Tobirama who was laughing, wheezing actually as Madara’s weight was still somewhat compressing his lungs. When the older man sat up he was struck yet again by just how well those black frames suited his new lover. When Tobirama looked up at him with mirth in his eyes, the glasses brought in to focus all the best parts of his face.

What was a man to do but lean down and kiss him again? Madara didn’t even bother to try fighting the urge but he did spare a thought for the other couple who lived in this house. He could only hope that wherever Hashirama had taken his wife, they would continue to be occupied for some time yet. Tobirama and he had some business that he very much intended to get down to.


End file.
